1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) module, more particularly to an LED module comprising a unitary conductive lead frame assembly adapted for mounting light emitting dies.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional panel light source employs a plurality of light emitting dies as light sources. The light emitting dies are disposed on a printed circuit board through reflow soldering and wave soldering processes. However, since the size of the light emitting dies is small, it is difficult to align the light emitting dies with the printed circuit board during the soldering processes.